


Desperation

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Desperation, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: He squirmed in desperate pleasure on the floor, gasping and moaning as fingers brushed over his throbbing cock yet refused to touch him long enough to let him cum





	Desperation

Jeers and laughter filtered through the hot haze that had descended over Percy’s mind, sending his thoughts spiraling until  _ need _ was all he felt, body coiled like a spring as he whined in desperation, cock hot and hard inside his tight jeans and boxers.

He squirmed in desperate pleasure on the floor, gasping and moaning as fingers brushed over his throbbing cock yet refused to touch him long enough to let him cum. Refused to give him just the right amount of pressure.

When he tried to fight past the haze, which wasn’t often, he was reminded that this was wrong. That he shouldn’t crave the touches. But those thoughts were always washed out soon enough by another touch brushing over his bulge, drowning him in lust once again.

Hands came at him again, lifting him up into a seated position, removing the gag but not the blindfold.

“Please,” he moaned, voice wrecked in desperation. “Please,  _ please _ let me cum! I’ve been good, please!”

He was so fucking desperate, so fucking  _ hard  _ that he swore any touch would, at this point, be enough.

If only they let his cock out of his boxers and touched him just enough.

“I don’t know, boys,” a low voice murmured as someone helped Percy to his knees while several hands immediately fell upon him, playing with his nipples or clutching and squeezing his trapped cock, drawing a desperate little sob from the boy. “What do you think we should do?”

“Let him play with himself,” one of them suggested. “It’s not like he’s going to feel any relief from cumming, not with the drugs in his system.”

The first man hummed but a moment later, Percy’s hands were unrestrained and the hands on his body vanished. He didn’t give another thought to them as he fumbled for the zipper of his pants, dragging his jeans and boxers down and gripping his hard and aching cock, moaning loudly as he jerked himself off fast and hard.

He nearly sobbed when he came, hard, yet felt no relief, cock remaining just as hard as before. He whined, still struggling to bring himself to his next orgasm, tears dripping down his face this time when he came over his hand yet found no relief, just like before.

“Poor thing is so desperate,” a voice from beyond the blindfold murmured, tone mocking. “How long did you say the drugs last?”

“Long enough,” the first voice said and Percy twitched at the sound twisting his head in the direction. Maybe they could help him, he thought.

“Please,” he gasped, fingers still working at his cock. “ _ Please!” _

“Well, he’s already begging,” the second voice muttered. “And since the drugs’ll keep him hard for a good few hours, I don’t see any harm in touching him.”

Percy gasped when his hands were batted away and a far larger hand wrapped around his cock, getting him off in three quick tugs.

“More, please!” he begged, letting himself be dragged to his feet, jeans and boxers pulled completely off before he was settled on a cold chair, legs spread as hands touched him from any and every direction. He sobbed, thrusting up into any and every hand that touched his cock.

At one point, he was dropped back to his knees and one after another, cocks forced themselves into his mouth and down his throat. He sucked and licked like a child with a lollipop, mind telling him that if he got them off, they’d get him off.

It was bliss.

………..

It could have been days, hours, or minutes later but when Percy peeled his eyes open, he found himself in the passenger seat of a car, wrapped up in clean pajamas and the blindfold gone.

“How was that?”

He gave his boyfriend a weak smile. “Exactly what I wanted,” eh replied.

His boyfriend smiled. “You looked so good, so desperate,” he murmured. “Taking our cocks down your throat like a  _ good  _ little slut.”

Percy shuddered, curling up a little more. “Can we do it again?”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
